vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Reiji Yoshino
Power and Stats Tier : At least 5-B | 3-A ''' '''Name : Yoshino Reiji, Loki, Gaia Uranus, The world who rules all of this world Origin : Fortissimo Akkord Bsusvier Gender : Male Classification : Magi, Ultimate Magi | Gaia Uranus Powers and Abilities: Super strengh, durability, speed, endurance and agility, enhanced senses, Immortality (Type 3) , Renegerate ( Low-mid ), precognition, can get every information of a technique just by looking at it before it is fully cast, can restored the status of an object in the 24 hours time frame. He can repair damage done to objects, can summon people whom he has met in the 24 hour time frame even if they're in a diffence dimension, heal injuries or nullify an attack by returning it to before it was activated. Energy Blast, can become Invulnerable by stopping his "own" time ( basiccaly, he turn himself into a being in the past, no attack or abilities from the present or future can reach him, but his attack can still harm the other people ) | All of the previous abilties, Immortality ( Type 1, 3, 4 ), Gravity manipulation, telekinesis, life force absorbtion, Light Barrier, Lightning manipulation, can convert entire his body into lightning, Limited-Probability manipulation.via Nothung, powerful conceptual manipulation ( can create/erase/rewrite/destroy any concept, can reduce the concept into nothingness) ,Kinetic energy manipulation ( Can drain Kinetic energy and reduce the object's kinetic energy to zero in instant ), can nulify any physical and energy-type attack by reduce the attack's kinetic energy to zero, can trap people in Stringload's net and stopping them from moving by drain all of their kinetic energy. can turn the strings into very sharp blades of super-concentrated magical energy that can cut through nearly everything''. Can trace the magic in an large-island range, Fire manipulation, can either perfectly replicate any wanted weapon or personally modify them for easier use, Spatial manipulation ( Dimension travel/creation/manipulation , can creates infinite distance,... ) Reality warping, can control rules and laws of physics, can trap someone in crystal coffin, Matter manipulation, existence erasing, soul attacks, regenerate negation (to the point time rewinding/existence restoring was useless), regeneration (mid-godly to even high-godly), can make other things eternal (giving them the same immortality as Odin), barriers (strong enough that even "subatomic particles aren't capable of passing through"), is surrounded by multiple layers of concept magic giving him resistance to reality warping (it can be destroyed only by superior concept to his own). resistance to space and gravity manipulation (can move effortlessy in the abyss with no space and gravity), can reduce anything ( Including time, space, concept ) back to nothingness.via Da Capo Zero, Time manipulation ( can create a time loop, rewind time ), can travel cross through Time/space/dimension/Parallel universe, Universe creation. '''Weaknesses :' If his weapon gets destroyed, he will die intsantly | None Attack Potency : Planet Level with Fenris Wolf | At Least Large Star Level '''(Overpowered Odin's Gungnir ) , '''Universe Level (created another Parallel universe in the end of the game ) Durability : Star Level '''(Tanked Odin's Gungnir and survived ) | Much Higher '''Speed : FTL With 7 time FTL Reaction Speed | Higher Stamina : Very High | Limitless ( Absorb all of Odin's power ) Range : '''A dozen of meters | Universal '''Striking Strenght : Class PJ | Same Lifting Strenght : '''Unknow '''Standard Equipment : * Sakura (サクラ Sakura): unlike most combatants of Ragnarök, Reiji possesses a humanoid tactical weapon, which also acts as a partner, called Sakura. Sakura's power can completely obliterate a whole solar system, but since it consumes too much energy, which can cause her to breakdown after even a single strike, her powers was limited by a system of nine seals. ** Lævateinn (穢れなき桜光の聖剣（レーヴァテイン） revantein; Norse for Damage Twig, Japanese for Holy Sword of the Untainted Cherry Blossom Light): Sakura's power is a type of magic that can be shot out as a gigantic energy blast, capable of crushing an entire planet in its best condition. Since this attack requires an enormous amount of magical power, Lævateinn was limited by a nine seals system to prevent her from breaking down Notbas well as causing unrepairable destruction Notable Attack/Technique : Da Capo (復元する世界 （ダ・カーポ) da kāpo; Italian for "From the Beginning", Japanese for "The Restored World"): Reiji's ability is to restored the status of an object in the 24 hours time frame. He can repair damage done to objects, heal injuries or nullify an attack by returning it to before it was activated. Urtharbrunnr (対人戦略予知視 （ウルザブルン） uruzaburun): Einhart (術式固定 （アインハルト） ainharuto): Sayuki taught Reiji the concept of her Rune to help him deal with faster opponents. Razen (術式固定解除（ラーゼン） rāzen): Flugel Blitz (瞬間魔力換装（フリューゲル・ブリッツ） furyūgeru burittsu; English for Flugel Blitz, Japanese for Instant Magical Retrofit): Inherited from Sayuki Fenriswolf (神討つ拳狼の蒼槍（フェンリスヴォルフ） fenrisuvuworufu; Norse for Fenris Wolf, Japanese for Blue Spear of the Divine Wolf Fist): this is Reiji only offense power when acting independently. It is basically a straight attack with super concentrated magical energy. Reiji invented it during his battle with Ryūichi to oppose his Thorhammer with the thought 'defeating every kind of attack' in mind. Da Capo Einhart (復元する世界 術式固定(ダ・カーポ・アインハルト) da kāpo ainharuto): against Ryūichi's Thorhammer Fullaccess, a certain-kill technique, Reiji thought up one way to improve his Fenriswolf, which was to combine it with Da Capo. The result was Da Capo Einhart, a support-type Rune that creates a protective layer of magic around Reiji and winds anything that comes in contact with it to its previous state. This allows him to strike the opponent before they can attack. Reiji later used this against Odin, but it was useless since Odin's Concept had already rendered him immortal and immune to all kinds of attacks. Da Capo Curtaincall (復元する世界 蘇りし記憶(ダ・カーポ カーテンコール) da kāpo kātenkōru; English for Da Capo Curtain Call, Japanese for Restored World, Restored Memories): Reiji's power upon receiving the ultimate magic can call forth the souls of fallen fighters and utilize their powers at will. In addition, these recalled powers are strengthened by Reiji's excessive amount of magical energy (of the ultimate magic) and varied by Reiji's "creativity". +'Graviton Naeus' (踊り狂う重力力場(グラビトン・ナイオス) gurabiton naiosu; Japanese for "Gravitational Field of Ecstatic Dance"): it is a powered version Kengo Kirisaki's Irenaeus when combined with Hagane Todoroki's Gravitonpress. With super gravity empowring the blades, the attack has more power. +'Aegis Bringer' (高潔なる忠誠心(アイギス・ブリンガー) aigisu buringā; English for "Aegis Bringer", Japanese for "Noble Loyalty"): combining Keisuke Sanada's Stormbringer and Hinako Takamine's Aegismaiden, Reiji can create a shield for both defense and offense. The cards of Stormbringer pushes the impenetrable shield of Aegismaiden forward the enemy, making it a deadly attack. It was able to absorb all the power of Odin's Gungnir, leaving Reiji without a scratch. +'Overload Lævateinn' (偉大なる穢れなき極光の世界(オーバーロード・レーヴァテイン) ōbārōdo rēvatein; English for "Overloaded Lævateinn", Japanese for "World of the Holy Northern Light"): the attack is a combination of Momiji's Judgement, Ryūichi's Thorhammer and Sakura's Lævateinn. +'Overload Tyrfing' (未だ果てぬ黄金色の聖約(オーバーロード・ティルヴィング) ōbārōdo tiruvuingu; English for "Overloaded Tyrfing", Japanese for "Unchanged Golden Pledge"): this is a strengthened version of Nagisa's normal Tyrfing. The excessive energy of the ultimate magic makes this attack even more dangerous than the original, making it a true certain-kill attack. However, it was not enough to defeat Odin since it can only destroy him physically while Odin's existence has already been made eternal. Da Capo Zero (復元する原初の世界(ダ・カーポ　ゼロ) da kāpo zero; Japanese for The Original Restored World): this is Reiji's true power, received after gaining the true understanding about his Magic and her wish through his mother's brooch. This ability can return anything to nothingness. There is no magical weapon, no ability that it cannot affect. Asgard Wolf (神をも射抜く拳狼の雷槍(アスガルド・ヴォルフ) asugarudo worufu; English for "Asgardian Wolf", Japanese for "The Wolf Fist Lightning Spear That Pierces God"): combining Reiji's Fenriswolf and Ryūichi's Thorhammer, the duo is able to create an blast attack that can defeat Odin in a single strike. When the blast touches Odin or his Magic, Reiji uses Da Capo to restore it to the state of 24 hours earlier while Ryūichi uses Nothung to pass Da Capo onto different possibilities. The combined efforts create a bridge for Da Capo to restore Odin's magic to as far as 16 years ago, the time when he was not immortal, thus defeating him. KEY : '''Pre-Vahalla battle | '''Loki ( after he become the last survivor of Ragnakrog ) Other Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Category:Time Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Telekinesis Category:Game Characters Category:Immortals Category:Hax Category:Flight Category:Forcefield Users Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Fortissimo Akkord Bsusvier